The Black Parade Chapter One
by Jeff Vader
Summary: This is storie of what would happen if my sister and i ever got to meet My Chemical Romance...it gets more Mature as the storie goes on...btw it take a really good turn later in the storie.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**The Concert**

"And here's one for the fans," Gerard said screaming into the microphone. The music of The Sharpest Lives kicks out of the speakers and Gerard begins to sing. 'Well it rains and it pours when your out on your own, if I crash on the couch can I sleep in my cloths? Cuz I spent the night dancing, I'm drunk I suppose." He pulls the microphone away from his mouth and hangs it over the crowd. They begin singing along. Gerard laughs and lets the crowd sing

_"Give me a shot to remember and you can take all the pain away from me. A kiss and I will surrender, The Sharpest Lives, are the deadliest to lead. Let's burn all the empires so bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be, in love with all these vampires so you can leave like the sane abandon me."_ Gerard sings and roams the stage. Frank and Ray shred on their guitars as Mikey spins with his bass.

They play the rest of the song and Gerard brings out a stool and sits. The music gets quite and Ray and Frank and Mikey get stools also and sit.

"So this is where we are supposed to talk to you guys and shit." Gerard says looking at Frank and smiling

"Yeah I guess we are supposed to tell you all that we uh what inspired this album and everything but I don't think we will. Right guys?" Frank says

"No I don't think we will." Ray says smiling and scratching his neck

"Well Gerard, my brother, what oh what ever will we tell them?" Mikey asks

"Well that's a good question Mikey. Well in the beginning we had it set with the ticket taker to mark off the 300 and 301st people through the gates, and they get to hang with us after the show.' Gerard says as the crowed starts to scream. He waits patiently for them to stop screaming. Then a man walks out on stage and hands Ray a piece of paper.

"Ok here are the winners, Phoenix and Tara Scott!" Ray says and the crowd looks around for someone to start screaming and freaking out. When no one does Frank takes this time to say something.

"If you don't come up here you don't get to hang with us." He says as security brings two girls up to the stage. The girls looked at each other in disbelief as they walked onto the stage. The two were sisters and had by chance gotten tickets at the last minute when they found out that My Chemical Romance would be in town. Phoenix looked at Tara.

"You don't think this is a joke, do you?" Phoenix asked as Frank looked at them and smiled motioning them over to the band.

"Some how Phoe, I don't know what to think right now." Tara said as Bob the drummer started to play a beat.

"Well what we also didn't mention was that we also will be singing to them, a song of their choice, even if we already played it." Gerard said as the crowd erupted in to screams of what they should choose. He looked at the girls as Frank and Mikey picked up their stools and brought them over for the girls to sit on. Phoenix looked at Tara and shrugged. Tara looked at Gerard and said

"Famous Last Words, please." Ray and Gerard smiled at them.

"Alright guys." Gerard yelled into the microphone "Here it is Famous Last Words."

The music started up and Gerard began to sing the words.

"_Now I know…. that I can't make you stay..." _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Backstage**

The girls sat there unable to move or think as Gerard sang to them and Frank Ray and Mikey played there instruments next to them. The song ended and the boys walked off stage waving to the crowd, who was wild and screaming. They motioned for the girls to follow them and they did. Looking at each other and waiting for the people to jump out and say "Gottch you suck!!" but no one did. So they followed them off stage and into the back. Two security guard bouncers followed behind them.

The girls followed the band, and they kept looking at everyone who worked in the back thinking that some one would jump out and tell them it was all a mistake, and still no one did. The bouncers took them to a green room in the back near the exit, where the band was sitting. The girls stopped.

"Go in." One bouncer said opening the door. They could hear the boys talking and laughing. The girls walked in and saw a shirtless Gerard and Ray. Phoenix's jaw dropped and Tara turned a nice shade of pink. Frank, Mikey and Bob all start to laugh. Gerard and Ray look for shirts.

"Sorry girls, we didn't think you'd mind." Gerard said pulling a shirt over his head.

"Well normally we really wouldn't mind, but we still think this is some kind of joke." Phoenix said finding her voice. She looked over at Tara who was still a nice shade of pink; Phoenix hit her in the arm. Tara blinked and recovered her voice as well.

"Yeah we're used to fantasizing we'd meet you and…." Tara stopped and turned redder. Frank laughed and Gerard finished putting on his shirt. Ray laughed and looked at the girls.

"So who are you?" Ray asked walking over to the girls

"I'm Phoenix, and this is my sister Tara." Phoenix said looking at Ray and trying not to stare at him.

"Hi I'm Ray Toro." Ray said extending his hand to her. She shook his hand and tried not to keep a hold of it. He let go of Phoenix's hand and gave it to Tara who took it and shook his hand.

"That's Frank over there in the cooler." Ray said introducing them

"Hi, you two want a soda or something; you look old enough to drink?" Frank asked grabbing water.

"Sure you have Pepsi," Phoenix said walking over to him. He nods and hands her a can of ice cold Pepsi. "Thanks."

"Over there is Bob, you know Gerard. And the skinny one lying on the couch is Mikey." Ray said as Bob nods never looking up from his I pod, Gerard smiles and waves. Mikey grunts and rolls over hiding his face in a shirt.

"Excuse him he hasn't felt good all day." Gerard says walking up and shaking hands with Phoenix and Tara.

"So what did you think of the show?" Frank said shaking their hands too.

"I really liked it, this being my firs real concert." Tara said finding her voice once more after being silent and nearly drooling over Gerard shirtless.

"I did to it was my first concert too." Phoenix said taking a drink of her soda

"Yeah that's cool. So uh you two wanna sit or something or are you gonna stand there the entire night?" Ray said sitting down on another couch in the corner. Phoenix walked over and sat next to him. Gerard sat down on a couch on the other side of Ray and Phoenix. Tara walked over and sat next to Gerard. Phoenix and Tara exchanged looks of glee. Frank brought a chair over and sat down in it backwards in front of them.

"So uh…was up?" He asked taking a drink of the water.

"Not much just kinda stunned that we actually got to meet you guys. I mean we've loved you all since Three Cheers, and now that we're meeting you its just…awesome." Tara said looking at Frank, Ray and Gerard. Phoenix nodded.

"Yeah I mean when ever I felt bad for some reason I would put one Three Cheers or The Black Parade, and I'd always feel better. Hell you guys inspire us so much that we've written songs together." Phoenix said looking at the guys. Gerard smiled a big toothy grin and blushed slightly.

"You know you'd think, after hearing every single fan that we've met say that, we'd get tired of hearing it but we're not." Gerard said looking from Tara to Phoenix.

"I mean yeah, it's kinda old but it makes what we do that much better. Knowing that this fan was thinking about killing himself didn't because he heard our song on the radio and it all made sense to him." Ray said

"It makes us feel like we've made a difference. That this kid will live and do things to help other kids who want to kill them selves." Frank said. At that moment Mikey sat up suddenly scaring Phoenix and Tara, who fell into Gerard and Ray.

"I'm gonna go in the bus and sleep, it was nice meeting you two." Mikey said stumbling out of the room, Bob stood up too.

"Yeah I'm with him, glad you enjoyed the show." He said leaving the room as well.

"We didn't offend them did we?" Tara asked

"Nah they r just tired and wanna get home this is our last stop on the tour and we're all kinda home sick." Ray said scratching his neck.

"Oh I'm sorry should we go and let you pack up and leave?" Tara said starting to get up. Gerard placed his hand on her shoulder and said

"No we are leaving tomorrow morning, it doesn't matter if you're here or not. So please stay. We like to get to know our fans."

"Yeah plus we don't know this area too well. Could you show us around?" Frank asked taking another drink of his water.

"Well I just moved here so I don't really know the area, but she does." Tara said looking at Phoenix.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Tour of Salt Lake City**

"Well where do you wanna go? It's," She looked at her watch. "11 o clock, uh there's not a lot open now." Phoenix said looking at the guys.

"Well uh…I don't know lets just go; I mean I'm up for anything." Ray said

"Uh ok cool so r we gonna take our car or what?" Phoenix asked

"Nah, we're stars, we don't ride in cars." Frank said acting like he was insulted by what Phoenix had said

"Yeah we ride in style," Gerard said laughing at Frank. "We've got a limo."

"Oh awesome I have never ridden in a limo before." Phoenix said excitedly.

"Uh we never said anything about you two being in the limo." Frank said looking at the girls.

"Don't mind him he loves to joke." Ray said placing his hand on Phoenix's shoulder. She had to look at the floor to keep from fainting. She though _"Oh my Gods he's touching me!!!"_

"So where do you all wanna go. I'm pretty sure that where ever we go we will cause a scene." Tara said quickly as to draw attention away from Phoenix.

"Oh I really don't care," Gerard said scratching his head. "Uh what's still open?"

"If you are hungry, there's Denny's, Dee's and oh Burger King is open 4 at leased another hour anyway." Phoenix said regaining her composure.

"Well I am hungry, sounds good to me." Frank said standing up.

"Damn dude you are always hungry," Ray said jokingly. "So Burger King, it sounds good to me."

"Yeah we did not eat before we came here so we are starving, plus we're starving artists anyway. We are in a band too." Phoenix said smiling.

"Yeah that's cool what kinda music you guys play?" Ray asked

"Oh I know," Frank said, "Christian Gospel!" he smiled and nodded like he was right.

"No actually we're kind like you, we play what we feel." Tara said

"Ok well if we are gonna go eat then lets go. Cause we are not getting any thing done sitting here." Gerard said standing up and brushing against Tara who shuddered, with the contact. Ray stood up too and noticed that he still did not have a shirt on and that he was still wearing he concert costume.

"Oh well maybe we all should change first. We may blend in better if we don't look like our selves." He said laughing. Phoenix stood too and way too fast, she nearly fell back down. The sound of his laugh made he feel giddy inside. He grabbed her elbow and righted her with one hand on the small of her back.

"Are you ok?" He asked looking concerned

"Oh yeah fine, just I am anemic, and I should have eaten before we came." Phoenix said looking at Tara for support.

"Oh yeah she can pass out at will too." she said laughing which made Ray laugh again and Phoenix got gooseflesh all over her body, which was very noticeable because she wore a black corset, which showed off her ample bosom, with a mesh shirt over. She had on black bondage pants and black clog type ankle boots with two inch heels. Her hair was cut to her shoulders and it was parted on the side. It was mahogany color, with streaks of blue in it.

"By the way," Gerard said "I like your shirt. Where did you get it?" He asked

"Oh my brother sent it to me. He's in Nevada." Phoenix said.

"Uh where should we go so you can change?" Tara asked

"Oh uh well here let me call some one quick." Gerard said walking to the door. He talked to someone out side for a moment then one of the bouncers from before walked in.

"Here they need to go wait in the limo. Take care of them; we'll be there in a minuet ok." Gerard said. Tara and Phoenix looked up at the bouncer who was at leased six foot six, and gulped.

They walked outside with the bouncer, the night had suddenly gotten cold, and that made Tara glad she had brought her messenger bag with their coats in it.

"Here." Tara said pulling out Phoenix's knee length black coat. The collar was trimmed in faux fur. Tara pulled out her own coat which was the same as Phoenix's but a nice tan brown color. The coat looked really good with what Tara was wearing. She had on a red tube top that had lacy detail in the middle, she wore black canvas pants with red skull detail and big black combat boots with pink laces. Her hair was short and it was jet black with silver streaks in it.

"Ok wait in here." the bouncer said once they reached a limo in the back of the arena. He opened the door and the got in. it was cold inside the back of the limo, so they huddled together despite their coats. The inside was the same as all other limos, there was a traditional seat across the back where the doors were, and a wrap around type of seat in the front.

"Where to?" said a voice over an intercom, which made the girls jump, the divider rolled down with a whine.

"Oh sorry, I thought you we're the guys are they coming or are you groupies?" The driver said looking at them in a strange way.

"No we won the contest, and they are coming they had to change." Tara said defending herself.

"Besides we know they don't do groupies" Phoenix said with a laugh at her double entondra.

"Ok what ever." The driver said rolling up the divider with a whine.

"Wow. Now we're groupies." Phoenix said laughing slightly.

"Yeah huh." Tara said they laughed and then the door opened which startled them again, and they gasped.

"Hey calm down it's us." Frank said looking at them as he slid in the limo, with Gerard and Ray behind him. They all wore blue jeans and nondescript zip up hoodies. Ray even had his hair pulled back into a pony tail. Gerard had a newsboy hat on to cover his bleach blond hair, and Frank well he looked the same. There was not a whole lot for him to look different.

"So Burger King it is?" Tara asked looking at the guys.

"Nah, I kinda just wanna go sit somewhere. You know after eating at McDonalds and Carls Jr, and all the others all the time when were on the road you just want to have a good meal, even if it is from Denny's." Ray said smiling and laughing. Phoenix gripped Tara's hand to keep from giggling like a school girl.

"Well your in luck, I know where one is. We passed it on the way here." Phoenix said.

"Ok well tell him not us." Frank said smiling, pushing a button that made the divider roll down.

"Hey guys there you are. They aint botherin' you are they, cuz if they are I'll get them outta your way." The driver said in a thick New Yorker accent.

"No thanks Andy. We're ok. Hey just take us where she tells you, ok" Gerard said to the driver. Phoenix told him where to go, and the window rolled up. They left and drove to the Denny's. Andy parked and everyone got out and walked to the door.

"Our aunt works here, she will close down an entire section for us if you want?" Phoenix said

"Sounds good to me." Ray said. They walked through the doors and waited at the wait to be seated sign. There was no one in the restaurant, the crowed would not start coming in until after two when the bars would close. A tall grey haired woman approached them, she smiled.

"Ok how many, oh hey girls. You want me to close off your usual section?" said the woman.

"Yeah sound's great, Aunt Belinda." Tara said smiling and hugging the woman.

"So how has it been tonight, busy or are we your first?" Phoenix said.

"Eh it's been slow most of the night. So who are these lovely looking guys?" Belinda asked looking at Gerard Frank and Ray.

"They are My Chemical Romance. This," Tara said indicating the boys. "Is Gerard Way, Frank Iero, and Ray Toro. We met them at the concert."

"Isn't that the band you were gonna go see? Isn't that the same guys you both drool over all the time while you write your stuff? Saying one day you will open for them and then everything will be all gravy?" Belinda asked knowing full well that as she said this, the girls would turn a whiter shade of pale. The guys turned to look at them and they burst into a fit of giggles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Denny's**

"Oh yeah; so who fantasizes about who?" Frank asked still laughing looking from Lyllie to Gwenna.

"Well I know that this one," Belinda put her hand on Lyllie. "Loves you two." She said indicating Frank and Gerard, who just blushed and smiled.

"And this one," She placed her other hand on Gwenna's shoulder. "Loves you, that's why she took up the guitar, she wants to be a rock goddess." Belinda said looking at Ray; he smiled his, cute sweet smile as he looked at Gwenna.

"Ok so now that we are thoroughly embarrassed can we go sit and eat." Gwenna said poking her aunt in the side. Belinda led them to the booth in the back. Ray slid in first Lyllie was gonna slid in next but Frank stopped her.

"Hey since you love us you should sit by us." He said smiling and winking. He pushed Gwenna to slid in next, she did and was so nervous she hit Ray right in the arm as she slid in.

"Oh gods I'm sorry, I'm a very clumsy person." Gwenna said taking his arm and making sure he was not hurt bad.

"I'm ok really. I'm used to it with Frank trying to kill every one with his guitar." Ray said laughing as Gerard slid in next, then Lyllie and then last Frank.

"Ha-ha very funny, fro boy." Frank said. Belinda handed them all menus and the began to read

"Ok I know what they want to drink but what do you all want?" Belinda asked.

"Uh I think coffee will work." Gerard said looking at Frank and Ray, who nodded.

"Cool be right back with that." Belinda said walking off

"Well we know what we want. What about you three." Gwenna said closing the menu and looking at the guys.

"Well what are you two gonna have?" Frank asked, looking at the menu.

"I always get a never ending plat of fries and some eggs." Lyllie said.

"I have a never ending plate of fries and a turkey, avocado samich." Gwenna said.

"Oh that sounds good. I think I will have that." Gerard said, licking his lips. Lyllie looked down and sat stiff, which mad Gwenna laugh.

"I think I'll have uh the pancakes and sausage." Ray said closing his menu.

"I want uh…well damn it," Frank said. "I'll have the uh stake and eggs." He said at last, as Belinda walked up with the drinks.

"Ok I heard what he wanted, what else." She asked and everyone said what they wanted.

"Sound yummy, I'll be back with it in a moment." She said walking away again, and this time she put up a 'caution wet floor' sign.

"I love my aunt. She is so cool." Lyllie said

"Do you both live with her?" Frank asked.

"No we live together, but we did for a while." Gwenna said and looked sad.

"Yeah we moved in with her when…" Lyllie stopped and sniffed as if she were trying to hold back tears.

"Oh I see. Its ok you don't have to say anything." Gerard said. He knew what they were trying to say.

"We were all driving to go out to eat, we were little like five or six, and we were at an intersection and the light was in our favor, so we went and we got t-boned. It was hard enough to break our seat belts and eject us…but our parents weren't lucky enough." Gwenna said, looking straight ahead and then she blinked and shook her head. Lyllie whipped away a tear that had fallen down her cheek. At that time Belinda came back with their food. She set it down and did not say a word to Lyllie or Gwenna; she could tell they did not want to speak. Gerard however placed a hand on Lyllie's shoulder.

"Its ok, hell we, I mean Mikey and me, lost our grandmother, but that is nothing like what you went through." He said gripping her shoulder. Ray placed a hand on Gwenna's shoulder as well. Belinda said nothing as she walked away and left them to eat.

They all sat in silence for some time then Lyllie said finally,

"Ok we did not mean to bring you all down but you asked, and anyway, this should be a happy night. Well at leased for us it is." Lyllie said smiling before shoving French fry in her mouth.

"Well I'm having a good night. You two are interesting." Frank said

"Yeah I'm having fun," Ray said, "plus its kinda funny to see you blush and go stiff, when I laugh." He said laughing.

"See now you are just being mean." Gwenna said hitting him playfully with her elbow. He continued to laugh and so did Frank and Gerard. They sat there for sometime talking and laughing until finally Ray spoke up through laughter.

"So what now?" Ray asked looking at everyone.

"Well uh it's….oh gods it three am." Gwenna said looking at her watch.

"Wow. I didn't think we were here that long." Ger said he had his arm around Lyllie, who didn't realize in the least. The five of them sat there like they had known each other for ever and they were just catching up.

"So where now or are we just gonna stay here?" Frank said

"Actually as cool as this is just hanging out with you two are, we have to leave in, uh about six hours, for home." Ray said he and Gwenna had gotten closer and closer as the night wore merrily on.

"Yeah unfortunately, damn. I really you two, I'd like to stay in contact with you." Frank said looking at the girls.

"Damn, that was a great Way of asking for our numbers." Gwenna said getting in to Lyllie's messenger bag that was on the floor. She pulled out a piece of paper, and wrote her and Lyllie's cell phone numbers down, in three different places. Then she tore it in three different places and handed them to the guys.

"There that was not so hard." Lyllie said laughing.

"Wow, that's great." Frank said taking the paper and folding it up and putting it in his pocket.

"What he mean's, is thank you, which is what we all wanna say." Gerard said putting the paper in his pocket as well. He hugged Lyllie who had just noticed that his arm was around her shoulder.

"Well we should be saying thank you," Gwenna said looking at the guys. "I mean you are so cool, this is a once in a life time thing and we never though we would ever get to meet you or hang out."

"You have no idea who freaking cool this is for us, it's, and I mean wow." Lyllie said smiling. Ray smiled and laughed.

"Sure we do. We were just like you once, when we were on our first Warped Tour. Meeting The Used and playing with them. Hell we are friends now." Ray said pausing to look at Gwenna and Lyllie, "Also meeting fans like you two is cool. Cuz it's like, you know we always get these girls who are all 'oh my god I love you I wanna fuck you let me blow you. I wanna have your kid' it's freaking ridiculous." Ray said

"Yeah that is one thing we cannot stand is those groupies, I usually say, 'yeah that's cool but no.'" Frank said then Gerard jumped in.

"I actually told this on girl to go home and either burn or give away all the stuff of ours she bought. I was all, 'Chick you are fucking stupid. Don't you even think of us as people? If that's what you want go whore to another band.' Then I walked away with her screaming and crying behind me." Gerard said.

"Its just so cool to know that there are fans out there like you, you both think of us as people and not objects." Ray said putting his arm around Gwenna, "You know how cool that is for us." He hugged her and she smiled.

"You know the both of us almost pulled a Wayne's World on you, when we walked in to the back room." Gwenna said as Lyllie hid her face in her hands and laughed.

"What?" Frank said and Gerard and Ray just looked confused.

"You know the scene where, Wayne and Garth get backstage passes for the Alice Cooper concert, and they are all 'we're not worthy, we're not worthy, we're scum!'. That part was going through my head the entire time when we first went backstage to meet you. I almost did to." Gwenna said laughing. Frank shook his head and Gerard and Ray just laughed.

"If you would have done that I think Mikey would have stuck around. Maybe Bob too." Gerard said through laughing fits.

"Yeah, sorry I watch _Way_ too many movies." Gwenna said. "Hell I can quote just about anything."

"She does really, majority of our movies are hers." Lyllie said regaining her ability to speak once more.

"Yeah, well give me a piece of paper, so you can have our stuff too." Gerard said still laughing. Gwenna handed him the paper, and pen. He wrote down three numbers in two places and ripped them apart handing them to Gwenna and Lyllie.

At that time Belinda walked up with the check.

"Okay so who gets the bad news?" She asked looking at everyone Frank took it and pulled his wallet out. Lyllie pulled a twenty from her pocket and placed it on the table.

"Tip." She said. Gwenna pulled out a twenty as well and handed it to Frank.

"Keep it. You two are awesome. Around us you never pay." He said pulling out his credit card and handing it to Belinda.

"Cool now take these girls home and be careful your selves. By the Way it was nice to meet you." She said shaking hands with each of them, before she walked off to deal with the bill. Gwenna and Lyllie started to clean up a bit, stacking the palates and putting all the napkins and things on the top plate.

"Okay now that it's almost four, should we head back yet? Hell I'm surprised, Mikey hasn't called bitching about where the hell we are." Gerard said and as if on cue Ray's cell rang.

"Fucking Mikey." Frank said as Ray answered.

"What's up Mikey, no…we are at Denny's…no…about an hour…fine here." He said handing the phone to Gerard who groaned taking the phone from Ray and crawling under the table and mouthing the words '_be right back_'.

"What…no…oh god Mikey…" he trailed off as he walked out.

"Is he always like that?" Lyllie asked.

"No, he just wants to go home. He has been sick the last few days." Frank said

"Yeah, you two just caught him on a bad day. Anyway we do have to go, as much as we don't want to." Ray said

"Ah cant we like hide in our bags or something and come along," Gwenna said sounding like a crazed fan. "I'm kidding although that would be cool as fucking hell."

"Yeah that would, be awesome to have a chick or two there." Frank said, Lyllie smiled and blushed.

"Okay lets go see if Mikey's done chewing Gerard a new ass hole yet." Ray said.

Frank got up and helped Lyllie and Gwenna get up. He even took Rays hand and helped him like that always do that. Which caused Lyllie and Gwenna to go into fits of the giggles, Ray and Frank just shook their heads like this was an every day thing.

They walked out of Denny's and went to the limo. Gerard was still on the phone with Mikey.

"Fine what ever. We'll be there in a few," He said hanging up. "Damnit I hate it when he gets sick." He said taking the last drag off his cigarette.

"Yeah, what he bitching about now?" Frank asked.

"He was mad that he didn't get to go." Gerard said as he opened the door and got into the limo.

"Well next time Mikey and Bob get to come, so they don't feel left out" Lyllie said. Once everyone was in the limo Gerard told Andy to go back to the Arena.

"So I had fun tonight." Frank said breaking the silence. Everyone nodded.

"Yeah you have no idea, this was a once in a life time deal for us. Do you have any idea how much of a lift this has given or lives," Lyllie said pulling out her camera phone. "May I?" she asked ever so sweetly

"Sure." They said in unison. She took single pictures of Frank Ray and Gerard, then a group shot, and singles of her, and each one. Gwenna did the same.

Once the limo was stopped and at the arena, they had Andy take a picture of them all together.

"This night has been a dream, come true. There is nothing that will ever top this night." Gwenna said

"Well yeah, except if we each got a kiss… I'm kidding" Lyllie said laughing Gwenna laughed too, Not expecting them to actually do it. Ray leaned over and kissed Lyllie on the cheek and Gwenna too. Gerard and Frank did as well.

The girls almost fainted dead away. They didn't know what to do.

"Hey give me your phone really quick." Gerard said giggling. Lyllie was still in a trance but she handed him her phone. As soon as he had it he ran off in the direction of the bus.

"Oh no what is he up to?" Ray said Frank shrugged and Gwenna snapped out of her stupor

A few minutes later he came back with a big grin on his face.

"Okay, you cannot look at what I put in your phone till you get home, and to ensure that you don't I'm gonna talk to you until you get home." Gerard said smiling handing over Lyllie's phone.

"Ok thank you." Lyllie said coming back to reality as well.

"What did you do to them?" Frank asked.

"You'll see I sent it to you." Gerard said smiling still. Gwenna shook her head.

"I can only imagine what you did." Lyllie said. Gwenna looked at her watch.

"Oh fuck me gently with a chainsaw! It's almost five am. Damnit time really does fly." Gwenna said

"Good thing we don't have to work, huh" Lyllie said

"Yeah, we have to go too. It was great meeting you both. Stay in touch, if you ever get bored call." Frank said giving Lyllie the Gwenna a hug.

"Yeah call me tomorrow, I live with these fuckers. I have nothing more to say to them.' Gerard said hugging them.

"Yeah really huh, you know you should we don't bite…hard." Ray said hugging them as well. The girls laughed and walked off in the direction of their car.

"Have a good morning guys." Gwenna shouted back at them. And true to his word Gerard called.

"Hey guess what?" He said on the phone

"Uh, what?" Lyllie said playfully

"We're gonna talk till you get home," he said laughing; She could hear Ray and Frank say something in he back.

"Well you and me aren't gonna talk, but you and Gwen are cuz I have to drive." Lyllie said handing the phone to Gwen.

"Hey sexy was up?" Gwenna said laughing.

"Not a lot just messing around with these two fuckers." Gerard said Gwenna could tell he was smoking.

"Hey you wanna talk to Ray or Frank?" He asked

"Sure." Gwenna said putting the phone on speaker.

They did talk all the way home, and on the way Gwenna even told them the directions to their house. Ray wrote it down. It was six am when they got home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Home**

"Hey lovers we're home, so we'll talk to you all later today after we get some sleep ok. You guys get some sleep too." Gwenna said

"Ok we will. Have a great day babes." They said like Bill and Ted.

"Ha Ha. Bye." Lyllie and Gwenna said in unison as they hung up. Once they were inside their house, they screamed.

"Did that actually happen?" Gwenna said to Lyllie.

"I think so I'm not sure. Oh lets check my phone" Lyllie said grabbing her phone. She opened it and noticed that the battery was low, so she hooked it up to the charger.

"Ok let's see." Lyllie said going into her pictures archive. There were the ones of her and the guys and Gwen with them, and then there was one, that she didn't take.

"These must be what Gerard did." Lyllie said pointing to the pictures.

"Well open them and see." Gwenna demanded. Lyllie did and they saw someone's very white ass. Either Mikey or Bob was sleeping naked. The next picture was of the persons face, it was Bob. The next ones were of Mikey flipping off the camera a couple of times, before he grabbed his crotch, Mikey looked really pissed off and half asleep.

"Wow, Bob has a nice ass." Lyllie said

"I'll say," Gwenna said smiling. "But I'd rather see Ray's ass, and more."

"Yeah, but we did get kisses from them. I really didn't think they would do that." Lyllie said turning beet red.

"Oh Gods I know. This is so cool," Gwenna said "send me those pictures; I wanna put them on my myspace page!"

"Ok but can I sleep first? I'm kinda tired now. Hell we've been up all night." Lyllie said looking tired and yawning.

"You wanna sleep? I wont sleep I am so jazzed right now. I really doubt I could sleep," Gwenna said "You know what I'm gonna make some coffee." She said taking off her coat and throwing it on the chair.

"You know what, this is called right, it's an adrenalin rush. And as soon as it goes away you, my Ray loving sister, are gonna crash. Bad" Lyllie yelled at her as she went upstairs to change.

"So does that mean you don't want coffee?" Gwenna yelled from the kitchen.

"Now did I say that Gwen!" Lyllie yelled back.

"Okay," Gwenna said turning on the coffee maker and walking away. "So what do you wanna do for breakfast?" she asked as Lyllie came back downstairs. She was in her pajamas; it was a tee shirt and a pair of silver sweats.

"Oh fuck it, let's go to Burger King. I feel like a French toast samich." Lyllie said.

"Oh could we go to McDonalds too cuz I want a McGriddle." Gwenna said turn off the coffee maker.

"Sure, but you gotta drive, cuz I had to drive from Salt Lake to here. I am just glad we got here before traffic started." Lyllie said grabbing the keys and handing them to Gwenna. They put on their coats and locked the door and got in the car, they were on the hunt for food.

"Oh fuck, I left my phone in the house." Gwenna said hitting the steering wheel.

"So did I, I'll get them." Lyllie said getting out of the car and going into the house to get the phones. When Lyllie got back in the car and handed Gwenna her phone it rang, and so did Lyllie's at the same time. They answered.

"Lyllie?" Said Gerard

"Gwenna" said Ray. Lyllie got out of the car and sat down on the hood of the car.

"Yeah what's up?" Gwenna said getting confused and nervous.

"What are you and Lyllie up to today?" He asked, sounding nervous himself.

"We were just going to Burger King, and McDonalds. Why?"

"Oh well, we have been told that we have to stay in town for a few days, we were wondering if we could hang out?" Ray said she could hear Gerard ask Lyllie in the background. Lyllie turned around on the hood and gave her the thumbs up and rock on sign, meaning yes.

"Sure do we meet you up there or somewhere else, or what?" Gwenna asked laughing at Lyllie.

"Actually we are almost to your house now. So are we gonna have breakfast with you?" Ray asked

"Yeah, uh who's all with you?" Gwenna asked

"It's just me and Gerard, Mikey, Frank and Bob are asleep. We couldn't so we decided to take a small road trip. We are all your for a little while. " Ray said laughing, and she heard Gerard laugh and hang up with Lyllie in the back. Lyllie got back in the car all smiles.

"Ok sounds like a plan. I guess we'll see you then." Gwenna said taking Lyllie's hand and they began to swing their hand back and forth like children.

"Yeah, we'll call when we get close so you can direct us, ok" Ray said

"Ok ay see you both then, you sexy things." Gwenna said hanging up quick.

Lyllie and Gwenna looked at each other and jumped out of the car and ran inside to clean like mad women. Lyllie took the living room and Gwenna took the kitchen.

All the while Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge and The Black Parade was looping, along with, Skillet, Red Hot Chili Peppers, and The Used.

They had the house pretty much clean when Gwenna told Lyllie she was gonna take a shower. "Those Nights" by Skillet started to play when she got in. Lyllie finished the living room and went upstairs to put on something else. She put on black pin striped pants and a whit shirt that had a red Renivatio logo on the arm. She left her hair down, but put red hair gel through it this time.

Lyllie came back down stairs just in time to answer he phone, it was Gerard saying they were on her street. She went out side and flagged them down; they parked in the drive Way behind her car. They got out and hugged her before they all walked in side.

There was still music blaring from the speakers in the den when they sat down in the living room. "The End" came on and loud as they sat down.

"I can go turn that off or down, it's up to you?" Lyllie said motioning to the den.

"No I like it." Gerard said

"That's funny you'd think you would not wanna listen to your own music any more, having to play it all the time." Lyllie said

"Wow she has a good voice, is she the singer in your band?" Ray asked commenting on her singing style.

"Yeah well, actually we both are. She plays guitar and I am _trying_ to play bass, but it's harder than it looks." Lyllie said as the water shut off in the bathroom. "The Sharpest Lives" started to play.

The door to the bathroom opened and Gwenna stepped out completely oblivious to the fact that Gerard and Ray were there. She went upstairs and to change. Ray's jaw fell to the floor and Lyllie hid her face in her hands. Gerard just laughed. She was so lost in the song that she did not even think that they were there. She came back down a few minutes later. She had the corset that she wore last night on but today it was red, she had on blue jeans with too many pockets and her black waffle stomper ankle boots.

"Oh hey, when did you get here?" Gwenna asked as she came in the room.

"About five minutes before you got outta the shower." Lyllie said smiling at her, thinking that Gwenna would not say anything in front of Ray and Gerard.

"What the hell why didn't you say something you carpet muncher. I almost walked out of there naked." Gwenna said yelling at Lyllie. Ray's jaw fell to the floor once more, at Gwenna's comment. . Gerard just sat there and laughed

"I wanted to see if your powers of observation were working, which clearly they were not, lesbian cluster fuck." Lyllie yelled back to her, which made Gerard laugh harder, and Ray's mouth drop further.

"Oh don't even start with me twin sister; I'll nail your ass to the wall. You cum guzzling gutter slut." Gwenna said back to her with venom in her voice. Then she turned to Ray and Gerard.

"Why are you two laughing, you could have said something, but no you just sat there and let me make a fool of my self." Gwenna said. Gerard stopped laughing and Ray looked like he had been hit.

"Well uh we liked the view." Gerard offered and Ray nodded

Then Lyllie and Gwenna began to laugh as Gwenna walked over to Ray and sat down next to him as she placed a hand on his leg. "I'm kidding. I could never be mad at you two." Gwenna said playfully. Ray blushed slightly and stiffened, at her touch. Gerard laughed and looked at Lyllie to see if she really was kidding, she nodded.

"That goes double for me." Lyllie said.

"Wow you really had us going for a second there." Gerard said as Ray cleared his throat. Gwenna looked at him and noticed that her touching him didn't seem to be to his liking so she removed her hand.

"So what are we going to have for breakfast?" Ray said shifting in his seat. Gwenna stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Well let's see what we have first." Gwenna said

"Let me help you, we'll be back in a sec." Lyllie said getting up

"Well if it's too much trouble then we can go out." Ray said.

"No its not really we wanna cook, we like to cook." Gwenna said wanting to leave the room bad enough that she didn't look at Ray.

Lyllie and Gwenna left the room and left Ray and Gerard alone.

"Well good job Ray I think she liked me and I like her too, go ahead and fuck it up." Ray said to himself under his breath, Gerard heard him though.

"Look we both like them or we would not be here, just go talk to her and it will be ok." Gerard said pushing him.

"Hey is it ok to smoke inside or should I go out?" Gerard asked.

"Please go outside, our land lord lives next door and he said no smoking, so we don't argue." Lyllie yelled from the kitchen.

"Could I talk to you Lyllie, out side too?" He asked giving Ray a chance to talk to Gwenna. Lyllie walked in

"Sure." She winked at Ray and pushed him to the kitchen. He walked in and saw Gwenna looking in the fridge. She stood there with one hand on her hip the other was on the door. She looked good, she was not fat and she was not skinny she was right in the middle where a health woman should be. Her foot was tapping to the song that played, it was "Teenagers". She clearly didn't know he was there. So he decided to make his presence known.

"You know I helped write this song." He said and Gwenna about jumped out of her skin.

"Oh gods in heaven Raymond Manuel Toro please don't scare me like that." She said turning to him.

I'm sorry; I didn't know what else to say. You called me by my full name. Only my mother does that." He said with a laugh

"No I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do something you didn't want me to do." She said.

"No I was just startled by what you did. I really didn't think you liked me. I mean I know what your Aunt said last night but I'm used to every girl we meet flocking to Mikey or Gerard or Frank, hell even Bob. I'm usually a consolation prize." He said truthfully. He walked closer to her. "Famous Last Words" started to play.

"I really love this song. It reflects me perfectly," Gwenna said putting eggs down on the table. "How do you like your eggs?" She asked

"What were you thinking about it doing?" He asked walking closer to her. "I was thinking that I have some chorizo in there and some potatoes and some tortillas and cheeses and eggs." Gwenna said laughing

"Oh yeah, sounds good to me," He said coming closer still, until he was right next to her. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, here wash and cut these up." Gwenna said handing him ten potatoes. He nodded and walked over to the sink and washed them and then took a knife and cut them into cubes. He put the cut pieces into a pan that Gwenna had waiting on the stove. They cooked the meal and by the time they were done, Lyllie and Gerard came back in.

"Hey I though we were gonna cook?" Lyllie said acting hurt the Gwenna and Ray made breakfast.

"Well you two wanted to be alone, so we obliged." Gwenna said winking at Ray

"You wanted to be alone too." Gerard said wanting to pick a fight.

"Of course I wanted to be alone with her, I like her." Ray said, then he realized what he said, and turned bright red.

"You like me?" Gwenna asked him.

"Oh boy here we go?" Lyllie said puling Gerard's arm and taking him to the living room.

"Well yeah, I was just, well…" he paused and grabbed Gwenna and kissed her a deep passionate kiss. Gerard was watching from the door Way. He turned to Lyllie

"Oh damn I think Ray is gonna get his self some!" he said looking genuinely happy for him

"Well that's good for Gwen too cuz her last boy friend broke up with her in a goddamned text message." Lyllie said. She walked over to the couch and sat down, Gerard came and sat next to her, their thighs touched, and Lyllie blushed.

"Oh so Ray ain't the only one who has a fan today." Gerard said.

"Well yeah, I mean your voice, it's so helpful, I mean, well what I mean to say is…" Lyllie stopped to let her face cool.

"What about my voice." He said turning to face her.

"Well uh… its nice…I mean…Oh hell" Lyllie said turning darker red. She hung her head and tried to hide

"Yeah," Gerard took her face in his hands and turned her to look at him. "You don't have to be shy around me. I like you too." He said kissing her sweetly at first then more passionate as he probed her mouth with his tongue. He put his hand on her back and pulled her into him, trying to deepen his kiss. She melted at his touch, and gave herself over to his hands and his kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Kiss**

They sat there for sometime just kissing and feeling each other, he slipped his hand under her shirt and cupped one soft yet firm breast. She moaned in his mouth at the feel of his hand on her. She longed for the contact of their flesh. His lips left her mouth and traveled to her neck leaving hot scorch marks on her skin.

"Can we go to your room?" Gerard said, it was more a demand then a request. She took his hand and led him upstairs, as they passed the kitchen, they saw that Ray had Gwenna sitting on the counter and he was kissing her exposed chest. Gerard and Lyllie made there Way up to her room, and as soon as he was inside and she shut the door he pinned her against the door kissing her passionately, and unadulterated.

Her head swam, as she thought _"oh my god he is kissing me and I'm kissing him, oh I have dreamed about this. Now it's finally real." _He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked with her there to the bed then laid her down ever so gently on the bed, as he started to unbutton her shirt. She moaned as his hands roamed her naked torso. Her body erupted in gooseflesh at his soft gentle touch.

Then they heard foot steps coming up the stairs, Gwenna and Ray were doing the same thing. Gerard smiled as he kissed up her stomach and nibbled on her nipples through her bra. Lyllie moaned, it had been a while since anyone had taken this much time pleasing her. She reveled in the feel of his hands trailing up her body and melted with the look in his eyes.

He wanted her, he needed her the Way no other man had. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra and with one fluid motion it was off and on the floor. Her skin started to prickle with sweat, and so was his. He looked as if he were trying to memorize her body.

He looked down at her and smiled.

"We haven't done anything and already I m happier then I have been in months." He said quietly to her. All she could do was smile and blush. He took off his shirt and bent down to kiss her again.

Their flesh touched and it set her body on fire with sweet anticipation. She placed her hand on his back and clawed down, he deepened his kiss as he fumbled with her pants. She sighed and helped him. When she was done with her own she unbuttoned his and pulled them down most of the Way, when his phone started to ring.

"God Damnit!" He said.

"Son of a bitch." She said

"No it's my brother. Hang on. Don't get dressed I wanna finish what I start." Gerard said taking a long look at her. "You better or I'm gonna attack you." Lyllie said sitting up and covering herself with her shirt. Gerard pulled up his pants and walked out the door with out looking at her. She heard him answer his phone.

"Hello, what do you want Mikey," he said irritated. "yeah I was in the middle of something…well no its none of your business…damnit I said no…keep on kid" he said as he became quiet, letting Mikey rant.

"Okay for your information, I don't have to answer to you…no I don't and second…no Mikey fucking listen…we did not leave we just went for a drive….ok you know what I'm hanging up when you wanna talk like a real person call back." He said hanging up and shutting off his phone. He came back in and took his pants off and threw his phone on the floor.

"Now where were we?" He said. Lyllie had not noticed before but he didn't have any underwear on, the sight of him in all his naked glory made her mouth water, and her body tingle, with even more anticipation.

She took off her shirt and threw it on the floor beside her bra. He crawled up the bed and looked at her with a wild feral gaze that made her burn. He placed his hands on her hips and slid her pants and underwear off in one fluid movement. She could feel his hard erect manhood trail against her leg as he crawled up her body. He leaned down and kissed her deep and passionately as he placed himself between her legs.

She spread herself wide to give him full access to her most secret part. He teased her, a little with himself, brushing against her swollen lips, she quivered and moaned, and when he placed himself inside her she sucked in a mass amount of air at the sheer size of him filling her to capacity. He sighed in happiness at the feel of her velvety smoothness, as he started to thrust and rock against her hips.

They moaned in unison as she began to meet him thrust for thrust. He kissed her from her mouth to her breasts as she arched her back and moaned his name.

"Oh I never though it could be like this." She moaned as his thrusts became faster and faster, as he reached his climax. He came calling her name, as did she.

He collapsed on top of her still inside of her. They fell asleep like that, and didn't wake up until the sun had almost set.

Through the parted curtains of her window a ray of dying sun light came through, filling the room with a beautiful orange glow.

She awoke to find Gerard lying next to her smiling at her as he watched her sleep.

"Hi." she said. Looking at him.

"Hi. You know this light is very beautiful on you." He said sweetly.

"Are you hungry?" She asked sitting up.

"Yeah I am, after that, I feel like I could eat a whole cow." He said laughing.

They got up and got dressed, and went down stairs. They saw Gwenna and Ray, sitting on the couch. Ray was in a pair of sweat pants and Gwenna was wearing her old gym clothes. They sat cuddled watching TV. He was holding her and stroking her hair, they were both smiling.

Ray looked over and smiled, and taped Gwenna on the head, she looked up at him then over at Gerard and Lyllie.

"Hey, so what did you crazy kids do?" Gwenna asked moving her eyebrows up and down.

"Well if you must know," she said coming into the living room and sat down on the wraparound couch with a shirtless Gerard. "We talked about music." She smiled and blushed, which gave her away. Gwenna smiled.

"Hey did you get a call from Mikey by the Way?" Gerard asked Ray.

"Yeah, but I had my phone off so it went to voice mail. You need to have your mom wash his mouth out with soap." Ray said pointing at Gerard. Lyllie laughed.

"Yeah I had to talk to him, it was 'asshole' this and 'fuck you' that. He was bitching because we were not there. He is really stir crazy; he wants to get out bad." Gerard said.

"Wow, well we have to go to the store anyway so why don't you two go back and get them, we'll all have dinner here, and get to know Bob and Mikey." Lyllie said. Gwenna nodded.

"Sounds like a plan to me. What do you guys want us to make?" Gwenna said looking up at Ray.

"Uh I don't know what do you feel like Gerard?" Ray asked.

"I don't know. I'm really hungry and I really don't care." Gerard said as he got up and stretched. He walked over to the stairs and was about to walk up when he looked over at the pictures that were hanging on the wall. There were two with writing, one said My Chemical Commandments. The other said My Chemical Prayer, and in the middle was a picture of them, in suits and ties but the picture was black and white, there was writing at the bottom it said My Chemical Mafia. Gerard shook his head and started to laugh.

"What's wrong?" Ray asked looking at Gerard and he pointed to the pictures on the wall. Ray saw it and laughed.

"Oh gods I forgot all about those." Gwenna said

"Yeah I saw that one on youtube. I laughed my ass off. Gee love is The Godfather. And Ray is Speed Demon. Awesome." Ray said still laughing, and Gerard had to grab the banister to keep himself from falling.

"Yeah we liked it too, so we had to frame it and hang it up. Hell we say the prayer before we go to sleep." Lyllie said bowing her head, and so did Gwenna. They began to say the prayer together.

"My Chem, in hell & heaven, Holy is Your Name; your chords may come, Music will be done, On your tank as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily rock, and give us Ray, Our daily shred. And forgive us our music downloads, as we forgive those who high price your records; and lead us not into cheesy pop, but deliver us from Avril. For thine is the music, the shredding and the Romance. My Chem." They said crossing themselves in the shape of a G. They got up and stood together. Ray stood too, and walked with the girls who went upstairs. Ray and Gwenna went to her room and Gerard and Lyllie went to hers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Make Love Not War**

Gwenna opened the door and went in with Ray. She closed the door and he came up behind her and moved her hair from her neck and kissed it sweetly. She shivered and stood there.

He moved to her neck and started to kiss up her cheek and to her mouth. She turned and put her arms around his neck and the kissed like that for, to them, what seemed like hours. He had her there pinned against the door as his hand explored her body. She reveled in his hands on her body, the feel of his hands cupping her breasts and her hair.

They would have done more had there not been a knock on the door.

"Hey Gwen, uh are you gonna come out, or do we have to send in a search party?" Lyllie said. Gwenna and Ray started to laugh. Lyllie sighed

"Fine then never mind then, me and Gerard are gonna go get some stuff. So please be finished by the time we get back. I really don't want to hear my sister in the throws of the greatest orgasm of her life." Lyllie said as she walked away. They heard Gerard laughing.

"I cannot believe I live with that guy." Ray said laughing, then turning his attention back to where his hand was. Gwenna giggled, and began to kiss him again, letting his tongue probe her mouth. They heard the back door close and then a car start. They looked at each other and Ray took her up in his arms and carried her to the bed.

He laid her down ever so gently and began to take off her shirt. He was smiling as he moved his hand up and down her stomach. He took off her shorts and underwear. She grabbed him and pulled him down on top of her and started to kiss him again deeply and passionately. She rolled on top of him and began to kiss her Way down his body.

His eyes rolled back in his head and he sighed. She kissed her Way down to the waist band of the sweats that he was wearing. She looked at him and smiled an evil smile before she pulled off his sweats.

He watched as she took him into her mouth, and he moaned at the feel of her tongue and her lips on him. The care she took at giving him pleasure the feel of her hands on his hips. He could no see straight the sheer happiness that he felt at seeing her there was more then he could stand.

He reached down and pulled her away from him. She looked as if she had done some thing wrong.

"What happened, did I do something…" before she could say more he pulled her close and kissed her, She was floored at he sheer force of his kiss. The need it conveyed, the want. He stopped and looked at her

"I have never, wanted some one more than I want you now. I feel like I could be around you for ever and never get tired of you. I want to be with you. That's why we came over today, Gerard and I really like you two." He said as he blushed.

"Ray I have to be honest," She said and his face fell. "No don't take this wrong. I have always wanted to be with you, to actually have you in my arms and feel you there, and now it's like a dream." She paused and looked at him longingly. "I just got out of a really serious relationship, and I though I was gonna marry him. I just don't want to mess this up. Especially if this will go anywhere besides this." She said looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"What did he do to you?" Ray said sounding defensive of her like he truly cared for her, which made her want to cry. This had always been her dream, for them to meet and then maybe something happen. Now it seemed real almost too real.

"I will always be there if you need me." Was all he said before he kissed her sweetly and slowly. She would have fallen had he not been holding her. She was falling for him and it was a great feeling to her. He was starting to fall for her as well.

He laid her down on the bed and began to kiss her. She spread her self so that he could enter her with ease. He did and they moaned together as he thrust against her slow and gently.

She ran her hands over his back and into his hair. He kissed her again and trailed his way to her neck where he nibbled and licked her. She laughed and moaned as he quickened his pace.

He looked at her as he thrust, there was love in her eyes, and that made his heart swell, and his stomach flutter. He almost said the words that would have made his day, but he did not for fear that she would get scared. In stead he moaned her name.

"I love the way you say my name." She moaned clawing his back as she began to climax, he could feel her, she was ready to burst and so was he. They came together calling each others names. He did not stop thrusting though, he continued until she screamed his name.

"I love the way_ you _scream_ my_ name." he said panting as he pulled himself away from her and lay down beside her. She was happier than she had been in a while.

She just lay there looking at the ceiling, until he turned on his side and looked at her. She turned to face him.

"I would like you to be with me." He said, looking at her, with a strange glint in his eyes.

"I just was, but give me a few and I will again." She smiled not catching his meaning. He smiled

"No I mean, together, like just you and me, no one else." He said being serious. She searched his face, and she liked what she saw.

"I would love to be with you, but a long distance relationship. I have had a lot of bad experiences with that. I'm not sure if I could take knowing that I cannot sleep next to you." She said playing with his hair. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"You will always have me, no matter what." He said pulling her towards him in a tight embrace, bare skin to bare skin. _"This feels so good, but I am so scare".' _She thought kissing his chest.

"I…I…" She started to say then shut up.

"What?" he asked looking down at her eyes, brimming with tears.

"I really like being with you. You make me feel like I am better than I am." She said. He pulled her back into a hug. They stayed like that until they heard a car door close and the back door open.

"Oh shit there back." Gwenna said, being startled and trying to get up. Ray would not let her. "Hey let go we gotta go down there." She said smiling.

"No we don't." He smiled and pushed her down on the bed once more.

"Oh Gods Ray." She said as he entered her again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The Rest of the Boys**

Downstairs Lyllie and Gerard unloaded the car and started to put the groceries away. When Lyllie heard Gwenna say Ray's name, in an odd fashion.

"Damn it, I told her not to I don't wanna hear that." Lyllie said starting to go upstairs but Gerard grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"No let him, you said she needed this, well so does he. The chick he was with really crushed him, bad. That's why 'I Don't Love You' was written. That was all him." Gerard said pulling her back. Lyllie looked in his eyes.

"Really what did she do, cheat on him." She asked

"No, she pretty much just said I cannot take you being away all the time and told him to fuck off. The part of the song 'When you go, would you have the guts to say, I don't love you like I loved you yesterday' that was what she told him. She just looked at him and said 'I don't love you.' With no emotion at all." Gerard said pulling some cans out of a plastic bag and sitting them on the counter.

"Oh I didn't know, I'm so sorry, I…" Lyllie said turning back to the groceries. They unloaded all the bags when Gwenna and Ray came down stairs together hand in hand. The both had smiles on there faces. Gerard looked at them.

"Hey kid, do you still wanna go and get the guys?" He asked Ray, who was dressed in the cloths he was wearing earlier, so was Gwenna.

"Sure I'm game if you are?" Ray said letting go of Gwenna's hand.

"You two still want them to come over right?" Gerard asked Lyllie and Gwenna.

"Hells yeah. The more the merrier," Gwenna said looking at Ray. "Go we'll do dinner." She released his hand and walked to Lyllie and put her arm around her sister.

"Oh god this is gonna be fun." Gerard said as he and Ray walked to the back door. Ray stopped to kiss Gwenna before he went out the door with Gerard. Ray got in the drivers side and Gerard was in the passenger side. Ray started the car and pulled out.

"So, what did _you_, do?" Gerard asked using the same tone of voice Gwenna had earlier.

"What do you think we did, hell you did it too, and you heard her a little while ago." Ray said smiling and blushing slightly.

"Yeah, so what do you think Bob and Mikey will think of the girls, uh our girls?" he said not entirely sure if he should call them that yet.

"Well I call Gwenna my girl; it's up to you what you wanna call Lyllie." Ray said getting on to the freeway, and heading back to the hotel.

"I'm not sure what is between Lyllie and I, yet, other than mind blowing sex," Gerard said. "I mean my fucking god that was great." Ray laughed and nodded. "Yeah Gwenna was amazing, I mean she was a hell of a lot better then, well never mind.' Ray said looking at the road and trying to forget.

"Man you haven't told her about, Jennifer. Wow, that's gonna be a kick in the teeth when you tell her." Gerard said pulling out his phone. He dialed Mikey's phone. Ray didn't say anything as he talked to Mikey.

"Hey you all wanna get out and do something?" Gerard asked. Mikey said something that Ray didn't understand. "Yeah, we'll be there in a minute. So get pretty and come downstairs…no all of you…what do you mean….no he's coming weather he wants to or not…ok see u in a minute." Gerard said hanging up with Mikey.

"Ok they are getting ready, and they should be downstairs in the lobby when we get there." He said to Ray, who nodded and looked at Gerard.

"Sweet, ok then should we call the girls and tell them?" Ray said focusing back on the road.

"Nah, they know. Let's just get them and get back ok?" Gerard said as they sat in silence for the rest of the drive to the hotel.

As they pulled up to the carport entrance they saw Bob standing outside the door smoking. He put the cigarette out and went in side and got the others.

They came out and got in the car. They packed in tight.

"Hey Franks leg is touching mine!" Mikey whined

"Frank, move your leg." Ray said driving off acting like a parent.

"No, cuz then mine would be touching Bob's and that's icky." Frank said acting like a child.

"Yeah I don't wanna touch his leg." Bob said whining too.

"Now God damnit kids don't make me come back there." Gerard said

"I will turn this car around!" Ray said threateningly as he laughed at them.

"So what did you two do all day?" Frank asked innocently. Gerard and Ray exchanged looks.

"You did them!" Bob asked almost yelling. Ray blushed. "Well shit, that's not fare. My chick is all the Way back home." He pouted.

"Damnit guys I really wish you would have told me cuz I wanted a chance at that too. Fuck." Frank said pouting as well.

"I just can't believe this," Mikey said "You know Bert is gonna be really fucking happy with this." He said hitting Gerard in the arm.

"Well guess what, Bert don't have to know. This is to never leave this car. I swear to God Mikey, if you say anything I will kill you." Gerard said practically turning around in his seat to look Mikey dead in the eyes.

"I can't believe you. You would leave him for this, what, this slut you are never gonna see again. I mean you Ray I can understand. You needed to get some, but this is fucking ridiculous." Mikey said in his little tirade.

"You know what Mikey you can shut the fuck up. What Ger does in his own time is his. Just because you can't get laid doesn't mean shit." Bob yelled before Mikey or Gerard could say more. "He's right, ok we all need to shut the fuck up and act like this conversation never happened. I'm in a good mood right now, and I wanna stay that Way." Ray said

"Yeah I think we all should just be happy for them." Frank said as Ray got on to the freeway. They sat in silence until Ray's phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello…oh hey…yeah we are almost there." Ray said and Mikey coughed in the back. Gerard turned around and glared at him.

"Oh yeah, ok…" Ray turned around to everyone "They mad a big pot of Spaghetti and Cheesecake for desert, sound good?" he asked, and everyone but Mikey nodded. "Sure they like. Ok we'll be there in a minute or so ok…ok talk to you then. Bye." He hung up and returned the phone to the center consol.

"Sweet, fans who will cook for us. Dude we gotta play Utah more if they are gonna cook for us." Bob said smiling.

"Yeah we gotta set it up," Frank said smiling and hitting Mikey in the side. "C'mon man don't be a bitch the whole night. They are cool really. They are not like all the other ones. We are people to them." He said trying to get Mikey to lighten up.

"Fine what ever he said. I just think Bert deserves better than what Ger, did to him." Mikey said

"Ok you know what, for your information; there is nothing between me and Bert, but sex. Ok and second there will more than likely never be. He won't commit. Plus it is none of your Goddamned business who I decide to fuck." Gerard said.

"Hey like I said, fine, fuck who you want." Mikey said looking out the window. Gerard would have said something else but Ray looked at him and shook his head, Gerard shut up and looked out the front window.

They got to Lyllie and Gwenna's house a few minutes later and got out. Bob Mikey and Frank stretched.

"Ray man, I really don't get you some times." Bob said

"What do you mean?" Ray looked at him with a question in his eyes.

"You are six foot six almost and you drive the smallest fucking car you can get at the rental lot. What the fuck is that about?" Bob said as everyone started to laugh.

Ray just smiled and shrugged, as he walked up to the door and was about to knock when the door opened.

"…well Lyllie you know what you can suck me, cause I really don't fucking care, what anyone thinks." Gwenna said walking out the back door with a bag of garbage in her hands. She turned to see the guys standing there and almost screamed and dropped the garbage.

"Oh for the love of fuck, please announce your selves. Gods almighty, you scared ten years off my life." She said looking at Mikey and Bob. "Hi I'm Gwenna, by the Way." She said

"Here give me that." Gerard said taking the bag and putting it in the trash. She turned back to Lyllie inside, "They're here." She said like the girl from Poltergeist. Lyllie laughed and came to the door.

"Hey come in, our home is your home." She said pushing Gwenna out of the Way and opening the door wide. They all filed in and did a round of interdictions.

"Ok Lyllie Gwenna, this is Mikey, and Bob." Said Frank, Gwenna washed her hands and dried them and a dish towel, then extended her hand to Bob and Mikey. Lyllie did he same and then went back to making the sauce. Gwenna motioned for them to follow her into the living room.

"Ok well since you all are the guests you get to choose." She said looking at them.

"What is our choice?" Frank said giving her a hug, Ray came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. She cuddled into him and smiled.

"Well you all get to choose where we eat, in here or in the dinning room." She said

"Uh I really don't care." Mikey said as Lyllie ran upstairs.

"Hey Gwen, come here please." She yelled. Ray let go of Gwenna and she ran upstairs.

"Be back in a sec." She said before disappearing up the stairs. She went into Lyllie's room. "What did you want?"

"Oh I was hoping you could help me look good tonight. I wanna look great." She said looking at Gwenna.

"Ok well how do you wanna look? Like what kinda style?" Gwenna asked walking in and closing the door. They were in there for some time, and then they came down.

Gwenna came down first and they guys were seated around the living room.

"Duh, duh, duh, duh, now presenting Lyllie, my lovely baby sister, the sexy one." Gwenna said mocking a horn. She stepped out of the Way and Lyllie walked down the stairs. Gerard took a lot of notice so did Frank and Mikey. Ray looked at Gwenna and mouthed the word 'wow'. And Gwenna nodded.

Lyllie wore a red glitter sloped neck shirt, and black Capri lace up pants. With black vans. Gerard's mouth fell open, so did Mikey and Frank's. Bob whistled and so did Ray. Gwenna laughed and Lyllie blushed.

They walked into the room and sat down, just then Gerard's phone went off. He looked at the caller ID.

"Hey I'll be right back, I have to take this." He said as he got up and went outside. Gwenna got up and went to check dinner. Mikey, was staring at Lyllie like she was a bottle of water, and he was a thirsty man in the desert. Bob noticed and kicked him in the foot. Mikey snapped out of it. Lyllie stood up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**It Is Better To Have Loved and Lost…**

"I'm gonna start the music ok, its kinda weird and boring sitting here in silence." She said walking to the den.

"Hey what the fuck are you doing?" Bob whispered

"I know I can't help it, she's gorgeous." He said before Fall Out Boy erupted through the speakers. Frank hid his attraction a lot better than Mikey had.

Truth was that Frank had found her very attractive last night, but she was so absorbed with Gerard that he didn't wanna interfere. Gwen was attractive, but he liked Lyllie more, plus Gwen was more Ray's type anyway. 'Damn I wish she had a twin sister.' Frank thought. Then he remembered what was said in the car. Lyllie poked her head in to the living room and smiled then went into the kitchen to help Gwenna.

Gerard came in a while later, shaking his head. Frank inclined his head to him Gerard shrugged.

"Roger is pissed at us again." He announced sitting down.

"Yeah which one of you fuckers pissed in his bran flakes again?" Bob said and before anyone could answer Lyllie and Gwenna walked in.

"Okay, so do we eat in here, in the dining room, or alfresco?" Gwenna asked with a slight Italian accent.

"Uh, I'm the white boy. What the fuck does 'alfresco' mean?" Bob said. Gwenna and Lyllie and Gwenna laughed, Lyllie did a really good Gerard giggle and Gwenna had a really good Bert giggle. It was scary. Gerard blinked and laughed.

"I guess the dining room." Frank said looking at everyone else. They nodded.

"Okay, back to my question. What is it?" Bob asked again louder this time.

"It means outside, in Italian, damnit. Christ Bob, you should be used to us speaking Italian, you asshole." Mikey said

"Michael James Way Lee! Be nice!" Lyllie said putting her hands on her hips. Everyone stopped and looked from Lyllie to Mikey.

"Wow, you sounded just like my mom." Mikey said in awe. Ray started to laugh.

"Yeah these two like to 'middle name," Ray said pointing to Gwenna. "She did it to me earlier." Gwenna blushed a nice shade of pink.

"Oh yeah was that before during or after, you fucked." Bob said laughing. Gwenna walked over to him and kicked his shin. Ray laughed harder and so did everyone else. Lyllie turned and went back into the kitchen.

"Okay Mister RobertNathaniel. You get to set the table. Don't you laugh Francis Anthony or you will as well." Gwenna said before tuning to go back in the kitchen. "Shit." Bob said getting up and walking into the kitchen after Gwenna. Frank got up as well and helped Bob. That left Gerard, Mikey and Ray.

"So what did Roger say?" Mikey asked

"Just that we should tell him before we go anywhere, blah blah.' Gerard said shrugging.

"Paranoid son of a bitch." Mikey said as he saw Bob and Frank walk to the dining room to set plates.

"Okay guys dinner is served." Lyllie said coming in to the living room to collect the rest of them. They all sat down to eat, and eat they did. Ray and Gerard had three helpings. When everyone was done Gwenna brought out a bottle of fine red wine. Gerard stiffened.

"I though we could toast tonight, you know that maybe we all could be friends." Gwenna offered. And as if reading Gerard's mind Bob spoke out with.

"One glass isn't gonna kill us."

Two hours later and three bottles, they were sitting in the living room playing drunken Pictionary. Frank was drawing.

"Uh Gerard being beaten up by a giraffe in a gorilla suit?" Mikey yelled.

"It's a line fucker. How do you get that outta this?" Frank yelled back pointing to the line on the dry erase board. Frank stated to draw again and Mikey was about to say more when Lyllie tackled him.

"Let the man draw four eyes." Lyllie said

"I don't wear glasses anymore." He said back

"I don't care, shut up." Lyllie said getting off him. Mikey almost grabbed her to make her stay but didn't. Gwenna was sitting on Ray's lap with her legs on Bob's. Gerard sat on the floor and once Lyllie was done tackling Mikey she went back and sat with her head in Gerard's lap.

Mikey sat up and saw the two of them; he shook his head and ran a hand threw his hair.

"Oh shit it's a horse." Bob yelled

"No it's your drum kit." Ray said.

"No, you are both wrong," Gwenna said "It's the mating habits of the pen and dry erase board." She said laughing and hiding her head in Ray's chest. Everyone else erupted into laughter. Lyllie picked up a pillow from the floor and threw it at her.

"Okay, you've been at this for," Gerard looks at his watch. "Shit and hour. What the fuck is it?" everyone laughed again and Frank looked defeated.

"It was a bookcase." He said which made everyone laugh harder.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm thirsty." She said trying to get up.

"Like we need more alcohol." Mikey said.

"No, plus we have no more. I was gonna get coffee. Who wants?" She said successfully getting up. Lyllie tried to get up as well and it did not work, Gerard held onto her. She laughed and arrested her attempts to get up.

Mikey stared the whole time. Needless to say he was jealous of his big brother. _'Why does he always get the girl?'_ Mikey though. Then Gwenna walked into the kitchen. He got up to go with her. She grabbed the pot and turned on the tap.

"You need some help." He asked

"Oh yeah sure. Get the coffee outta the freezer please." She said pouring the water into the maker.

"This has been fun tonight." Mikey said giving her the coffee.

"Yeah it has been. I was hoping you were feeling better." Gwenna said looking at him with genuine concern.

"Oh well I was just kinda, just home sick. I really want this tour to be over." He said looking at her. She smiled and went back to the coffee. He looked at her and thought he saw something more in her smile, something like an attraction or more.

"So, uh yeah what do you and Lyllie do, I mean like a job?" He asked leaning against the sink.

"Lyllie is a DJ that's who we got the tickets; I work at a plus sized clothing store. That's how we got these cool clothes." Gwenna said spinning and almost falling, had Mikey not been there she would have. He caught her and held her as she grabbed her head.

"Wow, uh I must be more drunk than I thought." She said looking at Mikey and laughing. He looked at her and he didn't know if it was the fact that she was drunk or that he was horny, he saw a challenge, like she had said kiss me I dare you. So he leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until they heard Gerard yell from the living room.

"Hey did you get lost or did you pass out?" He asked laughing, and almost slurring his words. He let her go and she looked ashamed. Mikey instantly felt bad for thinking that she wanted to kiss him.

"Look I didn't mean anything, I just though…" He trailed off and stated to go back in to the living room.

"Hey no it's ok. I just get a little, well 'frisky', when I drink. That's why I don't go to bars. I'm afraid that I will bring something I don't want home. It's ok really. I want to be with Ray though, just so you know." She said taking his hand. "Please don't feel bad." She said looking in his eyes.

"Oh I'm not I anyway;" Mikey said to her then yelled at Gerard. "We are making coffee leave us the fuck alone." He smiled a week smile. She hugged him.

"I do like you, but not like I like Ray." She whispered in his ear.

"I get it, its ok. I'm used to not having the things I want. Hell, look at Gerard and Lyllie." Mikey said breaking the hug he sat down at the island counter on a bar stool. Gwenna sat down with him.

"Look I was talking with her earlier, she likes Gerard and all but, not in a serious Way. Hell I really don't know who she likes; she's caught between you and Frank. Gerard is pure lust." Gwenna said putting her hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"Really?" He asked looking at her. "Yeah, we are very close, and we really don't keep anything from each other." Gwenna said back to him. The coffee maker signaled that it was done and she got up and poured it into the cups and set them on a tray with sugar and three different types of creamer. One was White Chocolate Macamadamia Nut, another was French Vanilla, and the third was Chocolate Chip deluxe.

Mikey got up and picked up the tray of coffee mugs and took it into the living room. Gwenna followed behind with some spoons and napkins.

"Here you go all." Gwenna said as Mikey passed out the mugs, Frank squeaked. Bob burst into laughter and almost spilled his coffee.

It was almost midnight when everyone had finished with the coffee, four and a half pots later. They were sober, a little. They sat there just talking and making fun of each other. Then an alarm went off, everyone jumped.

"What in the name of all things holy was that?" Frank said nearly jumping out of his cloths, which were half gone anyway, he was down to his pants the rest of his cloths were gone, same with Gerard, Mikey, Bob and Ray.

They were all laying on each other and it looked like an orgy but, with clothes. Gwenna and Lyllie were almost nude as well; they sat in their shirts and underwear.

"It was my alarm; it means that I should go to bed cuz I gotta get up in the morning." Gwenna said stretching against Ray. He held her close.

"Well guess what, I'm tired and I wanna sleep. Is there a room I could crash in?" Bob asked

"Yeah we have two extra rooms," Gwenna got up and showed him the rooms. There were two beds in each. "They are for the rest of out band, when they come over and stay the night." Gwenna explained.

"Oh sweet, so we can stay here tonight?" Bob asked

"Yeah why not, we have more than enough room," Gwenna said giving him a hug. "Have good night. We'll try to be quiet." She said smiling and walking away.

She sat back down in the living room on Ray's lap, with her legs on Frank. Lyllie was on Gerard's lap with her legs on Mikey. They were all very comfortable. Then Frank decided he wanted to take his pants off. He tried to stand up but couldn't.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Mikey said watching him.

"I don't wanna wear my pants anymore." He said simply.

"Ok well I have an idea." Gwenna said getting up and putting her pants back on and tossing Lyllie and the guys their cloths.

"Okay the suspense is killing me, what is your dastardly plan." Frank said pulling his shirt on.

"Strip poker." Was all she said before disappearing out of the room and coming back with a fold up card table.

"Sweet, I'm in." said Ray jumping up and putting his shirt on as well. Gerard and Mikey put their clothes on as well and so did Lyllie, who grabbed the cards and chips out of the desk drawer.

"Wow, you two are prepared." Said Frank.

"I'll say; do you do this with your band mates?" Mikey asked. "No, we just have it ready incase we wanna play." Lyllie said shaking her head and laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The Poker Game**

Once the table was set up everyone sat down and they started to play.

"Ok so me and her have extra cloths that you don't so to make it fare," Gwenna said looking around for something. She got up and ran up stairs then came back down with two beanies and two bandanas.

"Ok you get to wear these. Just to make it fare." She handed the boys, each a hat or bandana and they put them on.

"Ok were ready. Who wants to shuffle?" Lyllie said, Gerard took the cards and began to shuffle and deal the cards.

An hour later Gerard was down to his socks and underwear, Mikey was down to his shirt and underwear. Frank had his underwear still on and Ray was in his underwear socks and the bandana. Gwen and Lyllie still had their shirts on and their underwear on. Gerard was losing badly.

"Okay I quit, fuck off, I'm not playing anymore. Plus I'm cold." he said pouting Lyllie was next to him. She looked at him.

"You don't look cold to me." She said looking at his boxers which were peaked in an obvious area. Which he tried to cover up, and it did not work. Ray laughed and so did Frank. Mikey, just sat there as if he had been hit.

"Ok show'em." Frank said since it was his turn to deal. Everyone showed their cards and Frank looked at Mikey, who hung his head knowing he had to strip. He took off his shirt.

Lyllie and Gwenna exchanged excided yells and cat calls. Mikey just glared at them. Frank looked at Ray's cards too, and smiled. Ray took off his socks.

"Oh I really hope we win the next round." Lyllie said getting nervous.

"Oh I really don't care." Gwenna said back shaking her hair out. It was Ray's turn to deal he did and this time, the girls had to take off something. Lyllie pulled off her bra. Gwenna didn't have a bra to take off so instead she took off her corset. Ray, Mikey, Gerard and Frank jaw fell to the floor.

"Oh Jesus." Lyllie said shaking her head. "I'm sorry she's an exhibitionist."

It mush have been cold in the room or Gwenna must have liked the fact that they were looking at her, because her nipples were taunt and hard. She smiled and crossed her arms over her chest, then smiled bigger and removed her arms.

"How, uh, big are you?" Frank asked gulping.

"41 D." Gwenna said. Ray almost choked on his soda that he was drinking and so did Mikey. It was Mikey's turn to deal and this time his boxers, Lyllie's shirt, and Ray's boxers came off. Gwenna looked at Ray and Mikey and smiled and evil yet very tempting grin.

Next to deal was Lyllie. This time Gerard, and Gwenna were naked completely, Lyllie and Frank were left, they still had underwear on. Frank dialed for them and Lyllie won. Frank was naked now and so were the rest of them. "Ok so what now." Lyllie said about to put her shirt back on when Frank and Gerard came to her and stopped her. Frank took her shirt away and threw it on the floor. Gerard took her chin in his hand and kissed her. Frank smoothed her hair.

Lyllie could not believe what was happening. Would she be with both Frank and Gerard?

On the other side of the room, Ray and Mikey took Gwenna's hands and led her to her room. Once Gwenna was in the room Ray and Mikey closed the door and walked up to her. They were erect and throbbing for her. They laid her down on the bed and began to run their hand up and down her body.

Gooses flesh erupted all over her body, she sighed in pleasure and kissed Ray then Mikey. Ray began to kiss his Way down her stomach, as she kissed Mikey.

Lyllie, Gerard, and Frank were still down stairs and they had moved the table out of the Way. Gerard had taken Lyllie and kissed her deeply. Frank rubbed Gerard's back and ran a hand up Lyllie's arm. She moaned as Gerard let go of her and kissed Frank, just as passionately.

Lyllie almost passed out; she could not believe that this was happening. She pinched herself to make sure she was not dreaming. When Frank and Gerard were finished kissing Frank came to her and kissed her passionately and pulled her close.

She noticed that she was still wearing her underwear, but Gerard took care of that, as Frank lifted her, Gerard pulled them down.

She moaned as Franks tongue explored her mouth and Gerard stated to kiss his Way to her core.

Gerard ran his hands up and down her legs and sides.

Back upstairs Gwenna was having the time of her life, Ray was licking and tasting her as Mikey kissed her and played with her breasts. She dug her nails in Ray's shoulder and had a hand full of Mikey's hair. She moaned as she was about to hit her climax, when Ray stopped and looked up at her.

Ray crawled up her body as Mikey moved to let him. They picked her up and Mikey entered her. She moaned loudly, and then Mikey took hold of her as Ray entered her as well.

The sheer pleasure she felt at having them both there was almost more than she could take. They thrust together and she moaned their names. They did as well.

Lyllie almost screamed as Gerard took her in his mouth, she would have too if Frank had not had a hold of her mouth in a deep passionate kiss. Gerard licked and tasted her and it was more than she could take. She clawed Franks back as he kissed and nibbled her neck.

"Oh Gerard, Frank." She moaned before Gerard entered her from behind. She hissed in pleasure at the feel of him. Then Frank entered and all three sighed in pleasure. She loved the feel of them. Gerard against her back and Frank against her front as they both thrust into her. Gerard ran his hands up and down her back, as Frank stroked her hair.

They all hit their climax together, and Ray and Mikey's release was a hard one. It mad Gwenna scream their names. They all collapsed on the bed panting and sweaty. They lay there for a while together just.

An hour later they came down stairs, still naked. Mikey went down first then stopped and went back up.

"What's up?" Ray asked

"Let's go back up cuz I really don't wanna see that." Mikey said

"Oh they still at it?" Gwenna said.

"Oh yeah." Mikey said

Lyllie, Frank, and Gerard were still at it downstairs. They were still joined and still thrusting against Lyllie. She was almost to her climax and so were they. As they came they moaned each others names.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**The News**

Gwenna came down a little while later and put a blanket over them. They looked happy as they lay there asleep together. Gwenna smiled then went back upstairs where Mikey and Ray were watching TV in Gwenna's room.

"Were they still asleep?" Ray asked as Gwenna sat between them.

"Yes, and they look so happy. I really don't wanna mess with them." She said. Ray and Mikey shook their heads and put their arms around her.

"Oh we're getting friendly huh?" Gwenna asked as they looked at her and laughed.

"After what just happened, I would not think you would be shy." Mikey said kissing her cheek.

"Oh yeah." Ray said kissing her other cheek.

"Awe, my boys are so sweet." She said blushing and kissing them each in turn.

"We're your boys…oh that's sweet." Mikey said snuggling close to her. Ray did as well.

It was almost four in the morning before Lyllie woke up and noticed she was in between Gerard and Frank. Then she recovered her memory. She turned bright red and got up and grabbed her clothes and ran to her room. As soon as the door was shut she cupped her hand over her mouth and screamed.

"Oh my god how could I do that!" she said aloud to her self. She got in the shower in her room and got cleaned up. Then there was a knock at her door when she got out. She stiffened.

"Lyllie it's me, I heard you come up. Can I come in?" Gwenna asked through the door.

"Yeah sure, come in." Lyllie said and wrapped the towel around her self tighter. Gwenna opened the door and came in. She shut the door and sat down in the chair at her desk. She looked at her.

"What?" Lyllie asked

"Nothing, what's wrong?" Gwenna said

"Nothing." Lyllie said defensively.

"I am your twin, and I am an empathy. I know there is something wrong. Now what is it?" Gwenna said

"Just because you're older, there is nothing wrong with me." Lyllie said turning back to the bathroom and closing the door slightly as she dresses.

"Lyllienna Isabella Marie. Tell me what is wrong with you, please. I just wanna help." Gwenna said through the door. Lyllie shook her head, and tears started to run down her face. She came out when she had her cloths on. Gwenna saw her and got up and took her in a hug.

"What's wrong please I really wanna help you?" Gwenna said. Lyllie cried and tried to explain how she felt. "I really didn't want to do what I just did." She said through sobs. Gwenna just held her close and rocked her.

"What do you mean, what happened with Gerard and Frank?" Gwenna asked

"Yes. I don't want them to think that I just want them, because they are rock stars. I want them to think I like them because they are great guys." She cried.

"What? I did the same thing with Mikey and Ray. I think I like them and I think they like me too. And I know that Frank likes you. I'm not sure about Gerard. Hell so does Mikey, but please calm down." Gwenna said hugging her close.

"He likes me?" Lyllie said whipping her tears away.

"Yeah Mikey told me when we were in the kitchen, and Frank is just obvious." Gwenna said looking at her. "I my self just want Ray, but it will always be different between Mikey and me. Go after them." Gwenna told her.

"Are you sure? Because I really don't wanna make a fool of my self." Lyllie said

"Oh gods will you just listen to your older sister, I know they like you." Gwenna said laughing.

"I will, ok I will." Lyllie said laughing as she stopped crying. There was a knock on the door.

"Lyllie, are you up here?" Came Frank's voice from through the door. Lyllie ran into the bathroom quickly and splashed water on her face.

"Yes I'm in here. You can come in if you want." Lyllie yelled from her bathroom. Gwenna opened the door and walked out as Frank walked in. he was clothed now. Gwenna smiled as she walked out and went to her bedroom with Ray and Mikey.

"Lyllie, uh, I just wanted to say, uh, oh damn it." Frank said getting flustered. Lyllie walked out and whipped her face.

"What happened?" Frank asked, looking at her red eyes.

"Oh I just took a shower, I got soap in my eyes." Lyllie said smiling.

"I woke up and saw u run upstairs and I though something was wrong." Frank said.

"What's the matter with you?" Lyllie said turning the conversation around on him.

"Oh I just….well I…oh fuck! I really like you. I did last night when we met and I liked you even more when…well when we were together, and I really like you now." Frank said all at once, which floored Lyllie. She didn't know what to say. She looked at Frank sure he was kidding, o sure that he had heard what Gwen had said and was making her feel like shit.

"Are you being serious?" Lyllie said almost laughing.

"Hell yes I am being serious, I will make our manager make more reservations so we can play here so I can see you." He said looking at her. The look he gave her scared her a little. She had never had someone say these things to her. "I like you too, but I don't…oh fuck this." Lyllie said rushing over to him and kissing him


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**New Love **

Gwenna came back into the room and saw that Mikey had put on a movie. Ray was throwing her pillows on the floor and making a pallet so they could lie down and watch together.

"I really hate to burst your bubbles guys but I have to be at work in," Gwenna looked at her clock. "In four hours. I need to get some sleep." Ray and Mikey exchanged sad looks and nodded.

"Well your bed is big enough can we all sleep together?" Mikey offered.

"Sure sounds like a plan." Gwenna said taking off her robe, and going to her clothing draws and pulled out two pare of sweat pants. She tossed them to Ray and Mikey who took off their cloths and put the sweat pants on. Gwenna climbed into bed and they climbed in around her. Ray got up and shut off the light.

Downstairs Gerard was just waking up, he noticed that Frank was not there and neither was Lyllie. Then he had a though, that Lyllie may not like him. He grabbed his phone and dialed a number. A few minutes later he went to go fine Lyllie and Frank. He went upstairs and when he got to Lyllie's room and knocked on the door.

"Lyllie, are you in there?" He asked. He heard two voices in there and knew that Frank was there.

"Yeah, Gerard come in." Lyllie said. He hesitated then opened the door Frank was sitting at her desk and Lyllie was on the bed. They were watching FUSE.

"Uh I just wanted to say, that Bert called me and we are gonna be exclusive. So I guess this was a one time thing." Gerard said sounding happy and looking sad.

"Oh wow that's great!" Frank said happily and Gerard nodded.

"Yeah it is, I think it will work." He said, Lyllie got up and went over to him and gave him a hug. She whispered in his ear.

"I will love you either Way."

"I know." He whispered back.

"Hey you wanna watch TV with us?" Frank asked as Gerard broke the hug.

"No, I'm really tired so I think I will go to sleep. I'm running on four hours of sleep, so I'm really tired just now." He said going to the door.

"Okay here let me show you to your room." Lyllie said opening the door and walking out with him. She took his hand and led him downstairs to the room Bob was in.

"Bob is already asleep in there so be quiet." Lyllie said in a hushed voice as she kissed his cheek and went back upstairs. He watched her until she disappeared into her room with Frank. He sighed and opened the door. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. _"__Burn the sun, Burn the light, Take take take take take take it away, Take my hand, Take my life, Take take take take take take it away!" _

"Oh gods damn it!" Gwenna said as her alarm went off, it was six thirty.

"No stay here, please. You've only had two and a half hours of sleep. Call in say you were up all night and most of the day being sick." Ray said beside her, holding her. Mikey was sleeping on the other side of her slept through the alarm and them talking.

"I think I will, but you need to be quiet," She said as she looked over at Mikey who was snoring softly. "I'm gonna go do this in the bathroom." She said rethinking calling laying there in bed. She crawled over Ray and stopped when she was on top of him. She smiled and so did he. He touched her face and she bent down and kissed him. Then she got up and went into the bathroom to call work.

Ray lay there, he was so happy that he had met her, and now after what had happened with his ex Gwenna was a God send. His ex had hurt him deeply; she had professed her love for him then cheated on him, while he was on tour.

Then to top it all off, when he confronted her she acted like it was no big deal, like it was ok for her to have an affair while he was gone. He did not want to think about her, he wanted to think about Gwenna, about the Way she called his name when they made love.

He could not get over how she felt in his arms when she came; he had never been with anyone like her before, and a fan to boot. This was going to put a smile on his face for a while.

Just to think about her made him blush. When they would finally have to leave here, it will be a sad day for him, hell he may cry to leave her.

Just as he though he may go back to sleep, she came out and she looked happy.

"Hi." She said climbing back on top of him she smiled.

"So what did your boss say?" Ray said anxious to hear the news. Her features fell and all his hopes of lying with her all day were dashed.

"She said, stay home and do your boy friend." Gwenna said smiling once more.

"Oh you are mean. Why did she think I was your boy friend?" he asked confused.

"Well maybe because I told her that's what you are, am I wrong?" She said waiting for him to say she was just a one night stand or worse, just another groupie.

"No you're not wrong." He said pulling her close so he could kiss her deeply.

"You like me, really don't you?" Gwenna asked as she broke the kiss to look at him.

"Yes I do, you are like know one I have known before." Ray said looking at her in the eyes. "You know what happened with Mikey, earlier, that was just…" Gwenna said being stopped by his touch on her cheek.

"I know and I don't care. I know he kissed you. I started to go into the kitchen but I didn't. I know how you feel about me because I feel the same Way about you." He said kissing her again, a soft passionate kiss.

In that one kiss she knew that he was not lying to her. In that one kiss she could see herself with him, for a while at leased. She knew that even if something were to happen she could always depend on him, even though he would be either in New Jersey or on tour.

That was a good feeling. She broke the kiss so she could lay on him. She reached up and played with a strand of curly fading black hair. His hair was one of the many things she liked about him. His deep dark, soul piercing eyes were another.

He looked at her as she played with his hair. He liked how she could just lie with him and not have to be doing something with him or to him.

They fell back to sleep a few minutes later, holding each other.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**The New Gwenna and Lyllie**

Mikey woke up with the sun in his face, there was a small thin line coming through Gwenna's black out curtains. He turned over to see Gwenna and Ray asleep holding each other and decided to get up and leave them alone.

He grabbed his clothes and went down stairs to one of the rooms and saw Gerard asleep in there with Bob. He closed the door and went into the next room and found no one there.

He shut the door and laid down and went back to sleep, thinking that he would never have what his brother had with Bert, or what Lyllie and Gwenna had with Ray and Frank.

The thought depressed him deeply, as he went back to sleep.

Frank and Lyllie sat together on her bed and watched FUSE waiting for a Renivatio video to come on.

"This is fun." Frank said snuggling in close to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah it is. It's been a while since I've had someone this close, you know, besides my sister." Lyllie said loving the feel of his strong yet gentle hands on her body. She looked over at her clock on her bedside table and saw that it read 6:45 am.

"Holy hell, it's almost 7 am. I've had maybe, three or four hours of sleep, but I don't feel tired. Are you tired yet?" Lyllie asked looking at him. He shook his head no.

Then Lyllie had a though.

"What is going to happen, I mean to us, when you go back on tour and then home? Can I still call you or is this a one time thing?" Lyllie said bracing her self for the worst. They sat in silence for a minute. Then he turned to look at her in the eyes, her beautiful blue green eyes, eyes the color of the ocean.

"I still want to be with you," he said pausing "An I want us to be together, but it's going to be really hard, because I'll be all over the country and world. You'll be here and I have no idea when we will get back here." He said Lyllie felt the crushing weight of a "I like you but no" coming on. Then he said,

"I want this to work, but it will be _really_ hard. I want you and your sister to come on tour with us that would be fun. Do you think that your boss and Gwen's would let you take off for a while?" He said with a spark in his chocolate brown eyes.

"I would love to; I think I can convince my boss to let me leave. I just gotta tell them some thing like we had a family emergency in New Jersey and all." Lyllie said smiling as she grabbed her phone off the table. She called the radio station and said that a family member had died and they were needed at the funeral. Frank waited patiently and sat quiet listening to her boss say "Oh I'm sorry, I hope you feel better." And all the usual things you say when some one dies. When Lyllie hung up she smiled and looked at him.

"So?" he asked needing an answer.

"She said cool. I just need to call and tell her when I'm leaving," Lyllie smiled. "Now all we gotta do is tell the others when they wake up, oh and Gwen." She laughed

"Hey lets get some sleep, I mean we may have to get up and leave today." Frank said pulling off his shirt and pants. He was in his boxers and the sight of him was almost more than she could take. He noticed her staring and he got under the covers and covered his body playfully.

Lyllie crawled under the blanket as well and snuggled close to him. With in minutes they were both asleep.

It was almost three in the afternoon when everyone woke up. Gerard, Bob and Mikey were the first ones up. They went into the living room and sat and watched TV.

Bob turned his phone on and noticed that there was a voice mail.

"Hey I suggest you both turn your phones on." He said going into his voice mail box to listen to the message. Mikey and Gerard turned on their phones and they had messages as well.

The listened and heard a noise from up stairs like someone had fallen off the bed.

"Wow, I did not know that Roger could cuss like that." Mikey said in awe.

"Yeah, ha it's funny. He actually grew a pare." Bob said, as Ray came running down stairs taking two steps at a time.

"Holy fuck!" he said out of breath, as he looked at Bob Gerard and Mikey.

"What happened? You look like you just had a round of marathon good sex…which you may have had." Bob said laughing hanging up his phone.

"No I just got Roger's message. Holy shit, I was in the shower, and I heard it ring but didn't bother to get it." Ray said catching his breath.

"What happened up there? It sounded like someone fell off the bed." Mikey asked. Before Ray could answer there was another loud bang and a scream. This time everyone ran upstairs.

The noises came for Lyllie's room, the door was open and Gwenna stood there in her pajamas and had a knife in her hands. Lyllie was on the floor holding Frank who looked to be passed out. Gwenna was fighting with someone who was losing.

Who ever it was tried to kick her and missed, Gwenna took the opportunity to plunge the knife in his chest with a feral growl.

The intruder exploded into dust. Gwenna looked over at Lyllie and Frank. She went to their side and checked Frank he had a nice bump forming on his head, but other than that he was fine.

Gwenna looked over at the door, and for the first time she noticed that Ray, Bob, Mikey and Gerard were standing there, mouths hanging open. "What the fuck was that?" Ray said going to Gwenna and looking at her. She had a small cut on her arm but other that she was fine. She looked at Lyllie and they exchanged worried looks.

"What? What happened and why did he turn to dust and why did it attack you?" Gerard said aghast. Bob and Mikey stood silent unable to say anything.

That was what we have to put up with all the time, anyway it really doesn't matter." Gwenna said as she and Lyllie lifted Frank up to the bed, with ease.

"Ok yes it does matter. What happened and what was that, that thing?" Ray demanded standing up and walking over to the bed.

"We'll talk later, right now Frank is our concern," She said fixing Ray with a stair that said don't argue. He didn't. "Lyllie, go and get the first aid kit." Lyllie said leaving the room and running down stairs to the kitchen. Bob and Mikey exchanged worried glances, and Gerard came to Frank's side to look at him. Lyllie came back with the first aid kit.

She gave it to Gwenna and sat by Frank stroking his hair.

"What happened to him?" Bob asked finding his voice.

"He was knocked unconscious, when that," Gwenna said pointing to a pile of dust on the floor. "Broke through the window, before that I don't know cuz I came in when I heard him hit the floor."

"So that was the first thump we heard." Mikey said finding his as well. Gwenna nodded.

"What were you two doing before I came in?" Gwenna asked looking at Lyllie as she searched through the kit to find the smelling salts.

"We were sleeping believe it or not." Gerard snorted and everyone turned to look at him.

"What I almost sneezed." He said hiding his doubt. They turned back to Lyllie and Gwenna.

She found the salts and opened the bottle and stuck it under his nose.

"Hold him Lyllie." Gwenna said a moment before he started to flail. Ray held on to him as well.

"Frank calm down, please, you are ok you were just unconscious. "Gwenna said as Ray and Lyllie held him. He looked at everyone in turn and realized that he was ok and the danger had passed.

"What the fuck happened." He said looking pointedly at Gwenna.

"Uh I think we should go downstairs and let Lyllie get dressed and I will explain everything there." Gwenna said helping Frank to sit up.

Every one filed out of the room. Once in the living room everyone sat down except for Gwenna and few minutes later Lyllie.

"Well, first off how do you feel Frank. Are you light headed anything, because if you are we need to take you to a doctor?" Gwenna said looking at Frank with a concerned gaze.

'No I'm fine now what the fuck just happened and what the fuck just tried to kill me!" Frank demanded.

"Ok I'm sorry this is all our fault," Lyllie said falling to her knees in front him. "We never meant any harm to you all." She said crying. "Lyllie, get up. First we have to say that we never though we would actually be here with you this long." She said looking at them. Lyllie got up and stood beside her sister.

"Please Gwenna, tell us what that was." Ray said pleading with her.

"It was simply, a demon," She said with a straight face. They looked at her waiting for her to finish. "It and a few like it have been following us for most our lives.

"What I didn't mention in the story of how our parents died was that they were killed by things like that." Gwenna said.

No one said a thing as Gwenna explained what it was that they really did for a living.

"We help people, think of the movie Constantine. Only there are no rules, no one has to stay anywhere. We are free game, and its open season." Gwenna said looking at the boys point blank in the eyes. Mikey was the first to speak up.

"Are you being serious, or do you find it funny to knock out or rhythm guitar player and say shit like this?" Mikey said

"What would we make something like this up? What the fuck do we have to gain?" Lyllie said as she stood by Gwenna.

"Mikey shut the fuck up and let them talk," Gerard said yelling at Mikey. "And further more I believe them and I really wanna hear what they have to say."

"I believe you as well, I mean we have seen some pretty fucked up shit before, I mean why not this." Ray said looking from Lyllie to Gwenna as his gaze stayed on Gwenna looking in her eyes to see if she was lying. She was not.

Gwenna was about to say more when there came a knock on the door, which mad everyone jump.

"Hold that thought." Gwenna said as she went to the door to answer it. As she reached for the knob Lyllie's phone went off scaring her again. Gwenna looked at her as Lyllie watched her phone ring.

"Well answer it." Gwenna said Lyllie blinked as if she were hypnotized. She answered. And the knock came again. Gwenna answered it and saw a young girl there; she must have been no more than ten or eleven.

"Can I help you?" Gwenna asked sweetly. The girls head was down and as she looked up Gwenna saw that there was no pupil in her eyes. She slammed the door as the girl smiled and showed pointed teeth. Bob happened to be sitting near the door and saw the child. He jumped up.

"Holy fucking hell! What the fuck was that?" Bob said scared out of his mind.

"Yeah remember the shit you don't believe well that's one of them." Gwenna said as she bolted the door, but a lot good that will do.

"So do you believe us now?" Gwenna said sarcastically as Lyllie stood there with the phone to her ear still. Tears began to fall from her eyes. Gwenna stopped and looked at her. "What is it?" Gwenna asked putting her hand on Lyllie's arm. Frank place and arm around her waist. Mikey put a hand on her other arm. "Lyllie what is wrong?"

"Ella…" she said more tears coming down her face "Mom and Dad…"

"No it's not real! Fight this Lyllie Isabella, fight this." Gwenna said grabbing her by both arms and shaking her. Frank looked at her with so many questions in her eyes.

"We need to go now! There is a safe place we can go but you all have to follow me. Who's going to ride with me?" Gwenna said grabbing the keys off the desk.

"I wanna stay with her." Frank said

"I'm with you I wanna know what's up with all this." Gerard said

"You know I'm with you." Ray said

"Fine Bob Mikey follow me, do not let me leave your sight. Your lives depend on this." Gwenna said as she dragged Lyllie along. They went out the back door and got into the cars.

As Gwenna waited for Bob to pull out, there was a loud crash in the house.

"Fuck!" Gwenna said as she hit the steering wheel. "It's inside." Bob had pulled out and backed up so that Gwenna could get out. When she did she almost pulled a one eighty.

"Fuck slow down, you are gonna kill us!" Gerard said from the back seat as he and Frank grabbed on to the 'oh shit' handles in the back.

Lyllie was in between them tears still running down her cheeks as she stared blankly out the front window. The drove down the street and they looked at the house, the front door which was solid steel looked as if a bomb had gone off to blow it from its hinges.

"Fuck me!" Frank said "That was a kid that did that?"

"No that was a really high level demon in the guise of a kid." Gwenna said looking around to see if there was any other around. "Gods damnit Lyllie why do you have to do this now, I fucking need you."

"Why what, please explain this all I wanna know." Ray said voicing what they all wanted to say.

"Lyllie can, sense the presence of those bastards," Gwenna said motioning to the house. "I can sense them too, but only when something good is around. With her in a coma we are sitting fucking ducks." She said pulling a 'Gone in 60 Seconds' style maneuver.

"Fuck, slow the hell down or we are going to get a ticket." Frank said from the back.

"Yeah like a ticket is the least of our worries." Gwenna said still looking around. "With her like this they can posses her and kill her, from the inside out."

"Are you kidding?" Gerard asked

"Okay first I love a good joke as much as anyone but why would I go through this much trouble to make a joke?" Gwenna said looking into the review mirror at Gerard. "Gerard, believe her please. I really don't think she would go through her sister like this for a joke." Ray said being the voice of reason, yet again.

Everyone was silent as Gwenna drove to a house Way out in the sticks. It was a big house that stood three stories.


End file.
